User talk:Pierlot
Archive 1 - Archive 2 COLONS AND SIGNATURE OBLIGATORY NO NON-LOVIAN DEBATES HERE. PLEASE MAIL ME IF YOU HAVE ANY NON-LOVIAN QUESTIONS Non-Lovia debate: not here I ask you not to debate non-Lovian matters on this talk page. It seems to cause problems. Please discuss those matters on another wiki. 16:40, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Pierius started it Pierlot McCrooke 16:41, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Doesn't matter. It's just a general statement. I had to put it on your talk page of course, 'cause this is where the problems arose. 16:42, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Will Pierius also get a warning? Pierlot McCrooke 16:43, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think he got his warning alright. 16:45, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Good warning. He is really irritating the users here (mainly me and Bucu) Pierlot McCrooke 16:48, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ummmmmmmm... um hello i don't even knnow you and you call me stupid and that "i don't even sign his messages" quite down if you need to say somthing to me say to my page face thing do complain to Magnus or the King, complain to ME. and don't start somthing, just talk to me , i'm a nice person. GEEEESHHH!!! any way if you want to talk here you go. Crystalbeastdeck09 23:03, February 1, 2010 (UTC) STOP PLEASE. STOP. REVERTING. MY. EDITS. :It makes me very angry. I am doing my edits in good faith. And all of a sudden you remove them without informing me. You are doing this only to annoy me: stop it, please. Dr. Magnus 18:27, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I am not annoying you. I just want to point out you should talk with Dimi first Pierlot McCrooke 18:28, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :I have talked to Dimitri, and so has Aesopos. But he did not respond for the entire day so I took matters into my own hands, so to speak, and went ahead to change the pages. If the King dislikes it, he will change the pages again. But it is not up to you. Aesopos and me have put quite some thoughts into this matter. Please put back the edits your removed: I did them in order to improve the article and make Lovian history more "plausible". Do not make a problem out of this, chill, relax dude! Dr. Magnus 18:33, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Scared It is time for you to become real scared now. You face the wrath of the IGP. And this means serious business. What goes around comes around, you know that? Karma is a bitch. We will get you. Or someone else will. Motherfucker... To much motherfucking snakes on the motherfucking plane, conjo... Drabo13 13:24, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Igp will never get to power. YOU have to be scared, because you will get a block anytime soon Pierlot McCrooke 14:06, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Shares I think their was a misunderstanding concerning the shares of LTV. Their was before you added your name (which I asked not to do before the NOTE was removed) an other person interested in those 25% shares. I'm going to give them to him, is it all right if I give you 20% of the shares in stead of the proposed 10%? Jon Johnson 12:01, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yes Pierlot McCrooke 12:23, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::: No challenge, but we want to conquer this project! [[User:Misterr|''' Ervin ]][talk] 13:30, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::That is '''VERY WRONG! Pierlot McCrooke 13:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I do not care about your opinion! We will attack soon!--[[User:Misterr|''' Ervin ]][talk] 13:33, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :That will never happen Pierlot McCrooke 13:36, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Watch the offer: If you win, we give our project if we, we did take him. --[[User:Misterr| Ervin ']][talk] 13:39, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't see the problem of competition, you can try and attack the new media company, however I refuse to accept the offer!! Jon Johnson 16:14, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Mr. Johnson, this user "Misterr" (Ervin) is not talking about attacking a company. He is talking about invading our country in a military way and conquering us. And he can do so easily: we have no army. Dr. Magnus 16:18, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :The admins here can block him Pierlot McCrooke 16:19, February 16, 2010 (UTC) That would be the way a coward deals with these situations. A real man does not shy away from a fight: he grabs his gun and defends his home. Just like they do in the USA, and I know just how much our King and his friends admire the ''American way of dealing with things... They worship the US... Dr. Magnus 16:21, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :We could fight it out like the Tweede Burgeroorlog in Libertas Pierlot McCrooke 16:23, February 16, 2010 (UTC) We could? No man: we should! Remember that I unblocked you in the Tweede Burgeroorlog, Pierlot? And that we fought together in the war? We will do the same thing again in this war. And this time, the King will support us. Because we fight for the survival of Lovia itself. And that is a noble goal, is it not? For victory and honour! Brothers in arms for Lovia! Dr. Magnus 16:27, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yes Pierlot McCrooke 16:27, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I finally respect you now. You have shown to be a real man. You are a brave man mr. McCrooke. I am honoured to fight along your side for the survival of our glorious nation. Dr. Magnus 16:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Just block the guy! Jon Johnson 16:32, February 16, 2010 (UTC) We cannot do that, Jon Johnson. We have to follow the way of the warrior. Bushido, honour or death. I will meet Ervin on the battlefield. May the best man win. Will you fight with the Donia clan, Johnson? Will you ride alongside the knights of Donia Castle and me, the Baron of Donia? All help is needed. You could become a true Lovian hero. Dr. Magnus 16:40, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :I think that you are seeing things to heroic, can't we just wait, and act when necessary? Jon Johnson 19:09, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Novel Don't you just loooveee the novel The Insight into Lovia: The Despotic King? I am really looking forward to the rest of the manuscript! Dr. Magnus 16:25, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :i am reading it, because i want to know what the anti-cabalists have to say. She is the only serious IGP-member. Drabo is just irritating Pierlot McCrooke 16:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Drabo and Honecker are trolls, I must agree. They want nothing but violence. But Brenda is sincere, she is honest and she fights with words, not with the sword. The pen is mightier than the sword! You know the saying? That is why I like her. You think she will write about you and me also? Dr. Magnus 16:37, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I have to agree Pierlot McCrooke 16:39, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::If the King blocks her or removes or changes the book, he will loose all my respect and also your respect, I bet. But since we have freedom of speech & freedom of press here in Lovia (more or less) we do not need to worry about that and neither does Brenda! Dr. Magnus 16:48, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Walden Incomplete hey pierlot. I was sorry to see you left our beautiful walden party. i understand you find difficulty in bringing your views in agreement with the party's. perhaps we can work it out. you know, Lovia is already a partisan mess and that is not what we waldeners want. I propose we adapt some of our viewpoints to you, if you are willing to rejoin the party and constructively work on our program. 13:01, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :I can do that Pierlot McCrooke 13:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. tell me, what are the things in our program you would most like to change a bit? 13:17, February 23, 2010 (UTC) * Subway network in Noble City before 2015 * State owned rail company. No aanbestedingen like in The netherlands * Pension age at 65 * New postocde system that can make many combinations Pierlot McCrooke 13:20, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, let's think this thru... it isn't really libertarian, is it..? 13:23, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I know but privatiszied tranport companies have really failed in THe NetherlandsPierlot McCrooke 13:24, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::i see. they haven't failed in Lovia, have they? 13:26, February 23, 2010 (UTC)